Don't Leave
by BloodAvenger42
Summary: The world is a lonely place without companionship. The relationship with another human being is a treasure that is often taken for granted by the vast majority. None hold it most dear, however than a certain blind girl who has many friends due to her natural beauty and kind nature, but has never felt more alone. Disclaimer: I do not own Katawa Shoujo. CH. 1 UP
1. Prologue: Alone

Don't Leave

Prologue: Alone

It was a rather quiet morning with only a couple of birds singing to the rising sun, which shed its light upon an old looking, set of structures. A small breeze carried the soft sound of rustling leaves ever now and then to add to the late morning orchestra. It was all and all a pleasant event until a sudden boisterous voice echoed across the courtyard startling the birds into a panicked chorus.

"Welp! Looks like we're all done here!"

In the rooms of one of the buildings, a woman who looked to be in her early twenties and a girl who was still in her teens stood in what looked to be a dorm room. The woman was dressed in a pair of black slacks along with a black button-up shirt with a red vest over it and over all of that was a black tuxedo to match with the slacks. She had short blonde hair, red-eyes and held a bit of a rebellious air, which was only made evident in her demeanor. She was also the one who made the earlier statement. Beside her, the girl let out a small sigh.

"It seems we are done," she said in a more reserved voice, "But it would be nice if you didn't announce it to the entire school."

The girl in question had the same colored hair as the woman, but opted for it to be long and wavy, reaching past the small of her back with a black ribbon holding a portion of the hair up in a ponytail. She had cool blue eyes that were clouded due to blindness, pale white skin, and, in contrast to the woman next to her, held a posture of sophistication. She wore a white blouse with a black bow around her neck as well as a green skirt that reached passed her knees. On her legs was a pair of long socks that reached all the way up to her thighs. This outfit was the standard uniform for the set of structures the girls were in, also known as, Yamaku Academy. The room the girls were in was a room in the girl's dormitory and they had just finished moving things in, thus why the woman made her brash announcement out of relief. The said woman smirked at her blind companion.

"C'mon sis, lighten up a bit," she said with a smirk, "This is your last year at Yamaku Academy!"

The woman's attempt to cheer up her moody sister failed however as the girl simply held a deeper frown.

"…How long until I get to see you again, Akira?" asked the girl softly.

The woman, or Akira sighed dropping into a more subdued attitude.

"I don't know Lilly, it depends on the work load and how long it will take me to get oriented with the new schedule and after that if I can get a long enough break to get here."

Lilly seemed to deflate a bit at that, which Akira noticed immediately. Akira put an arm over her sister's shoulders and hugged her close.

"Hey now, turn that frown upside down," she said, "I'll give you a call as soon as I can break away from work and meet you somewhere alright?"

Lilly gave a small nod in acceptance.

"Okay."

Akira's smirk came back at that.

"And besides you have your cute little friend Hanako here to keep you company! Ain't she in the room right next to yours?"

Lilly gave a weak smile.

"Yes… I am curious on if she has improved socially."

"Well we'll just have to see, won't we?"

Silence fell upon the room as the two stood there willing for time to stop. Finally Akira slowly let go of her sister.

"Alright, I'd better go, I'm pushing it the longer I stay here."

Akira gave her sister a firm clap on the shoulder with a grin.

"Take care of yourself sis," she said before she headed towards the door.

Lilly stood there silently for a few minutes until she heard Akira open the door causing her eyes to widen and for to turn sharply towards the noise.

"Akira!"

Akira stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

Lilly opened her mouth to speak again but for some reason, the words wouldn't come out. After a while she simply opted giving a subdued "Good-bye". Akira smirked at that.

"Like I said, I'll give you a call when I get off work, see ya."

With that Akira was out of the room leaving Lilly there alone, alone and depressed with the words that Lilly couldn't force out of her lips:

_Don't leave me…_


	2. Chapter 1: A Change of Pace

Chapter 1: A Change of Pace

School went along in the same pace it usually did for Lilly. Sure there was getting used to the layout of the girl's dormitories, but soon that became something of a normality as well. While she put up a calm and reassuring front for Hanako and all those who looked up to her, it was hard to keep up that façade when she was alone. Alone… it was a word that hit Lilly even harder than any other word would. It was the word that described how Lilly felt when her parents left her under Akira's care. It was the word that described how Lilly felt when Akira announced that Lilly would have to live at Yamaku's dormitories. Besides Hanako, nobody could really fill the empty void that Lilly felt inside of her no matter how much she tried to push it away. And even with Hanako it still felt as if something was missing. To make matters worse, some of Lilly's inner anxiety showed in her more recent squabbles with Shizune despite all of Lilly's practiced patience. It was all of these struggles that slowly ate away at her, as the days dragged on like a little parasite that thrived on her self-pity. That is, until one day… one certain day that changed Lilly's life forever.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the start of yet another lunch. Lilly listened politely to her teacher, Miyagi as she gave out instructions for assignments that she wanted done before packing her things herself. After she was done she extended her retractable cane and made her way to the usual spot where she and Hanako would have lunch. As she went she couldn't help but release a small sigh when she thought nobody was looking.

_I still have the budget to worry about… if I don't get it in time for Shizune I won't be hearing the end of it. But how does she expect us to finish our work within a week? Especially given the condition of our class…_

Lilly shook out her thoughts as she reached her location.

_There is no point fretting about it now; some tea should do me good._

Lilly gingerly knocked on the door incase somebody was still inside. When she got no response, she just as carefully opened the door and stood in the doorway with an unsure look on her face.

"Is anybody in here?" she asked hesitantly.

When nobody responded, Lilly sighed and set her bag and walking stick down on the ground before making herself some tea. There were many times in Lilly's life where she questioned why she was born blind of all the people on Earth, but she would always remind herself that there was no point of fretting over what was already done. Still, she couldn't help the occasional lapse in her confidence during her weaker moments. As she went through her normal routine, Lilly became painfully aware of the continued silence.

_It seems that Hanako isn't here… perhaps she will come later…_

As Lilly continued to make her tea, she couldn't help but feel that same sense of loneliness she felt when Akira left her… alone.

_Could it be that Hanako…?_

Lilly immediately felt guilty for even beginning to think that Hanako would ever be that kind of person.

_No, Hanako wouldn't do that… she is probably just caught up in a book again like she always is…_

Yet, even as Lilly sat down with her tea, she couldn't help but feel a bit depressed. She thought back to how she felt when Akira walked out of the room and the sense of helplessness that washed over her. Lilly had almost considered not going to classes that day, but after a bit of mental chastising, she eventually managed to force herself to attend classes… if only barely. Lilly let out another sigh.

_I just need to get through this year and maybe my time with Akira will increase again…_

The faint sound of footsteps threw Lilly out of her train of thought. Lilly's ears perked up at that and she turned her head slightly towards the noise.

_Could that be Hanako?_

Lilly immediately bit down her depression and put on her collected front once again. As she waited she couldn't help but notice the different the footsteps sounded compared to Hanako's normal ones. Hanako's footsteps were timid and soft, but hurried. These footsteps were a bit heavier and unsure… like the owner was lost… Before Lilly could ponder this further, the door creaked open telling her that whoever it was walking down the hallway had entered the room she was in. She waited for the person to say something, but when no response came, she gently put down her teacup and opened her eyes in order to let it be known that she was aware of the other's presence.

"Hello there, may I help you?" Lilly asked politely.

The voice that answered was that of a boy's. It sounded a bit awkward and flustered telling Lilly that the boy talking to her was indeed lost.

"Uh, hi. Sorry for intruding, I was just… kind of lost."

Lilly barely managed to hold back the giggle that threatened to surface.

_I know that feeling, the same feeling that I felt in the dorms at the beginning of the year right after…_

Suddenly the feeling of depression threatened to surge forth again, but luckily Lilly had practiced controlling her emotions enough so that her inner turmoil wouldn't outwardly show. It was something she had to practice for Hanako's sake so that she wouldn't burden Hanako with her own problems. Lilly suddenly remembered that the boy was still waiting upon her answer and she answered almost automatically.

"Care to take a seat?"

There was silence and Lilly was afraid that the boy had walked out of the room thinking that she not going to be of any help. She afraid that he had left like all the oth-.

"Ummm… thanks."

That one unsure statement almost caught Lilly by surprise although she was careful not to show it on her face or through her body. Lilly listened intently as the boy's footsteps walked around to sit on the seat opposite of hers.

_He stayed… he actually stayed…_

A feeling of unexplained giddiness took hold of the blond girl at the very prospect of not-. Lilly then did a double take.

_Wait… why do I feel so happy about this? I barely even know him!_

Yet even as she thought this she felt as if there was something… different about this particular boy. She couldn't place a finger on it, but there was definitely something there… and being as curious as she was she wanted to find out exactly what that was. With that in mind, when she was sure that the boy had taken his seat, she closed her eyes and opened a normal conversation. Safe and slow.

"I take it you're a new student to Yamaku?"

Lilly already knew the answer, but it never hurt to be sure.

"Ah, yeah. I just transferred yesterday."

Lilly couldn't help but smile a bit more at the boy's nervousness around her even though he needn't be.

_He's probably uncomfortable with my blindness. I don't blame him; I'd probably be in the same position if I were in his shoes._

Lilly bowed slightly to him in greeting and heard shuffling in response, most likely him bowing back.

"I'm Lilly Satou," she said, "Pleased to meet you…"

Lilly left her last sentence hanging for the boy to finish for her. The name that followed would be one that would be ingrained into her memory for the rest of her life.

"Hisao. Hisao Nakai."


End file.
